


sweet dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael's sick and should have let ray stay home to take care of him





	sweet dreams

It’s nine o’clock on a Monday night and Ray still isn’t home yet. We left the office early because I started feeling dizzy and my temperature started to rise. I tried to conceal my symptoms so no one would get worried, but when I rushed out of the room while we were recording to throw up, Geoff ordered me to go home. I couldn’t say no to anyone at that point. Ray, like any concerned boyfriend would be, offered to drive me home and take care of me, but I declined. We still have a shit ton of videos that need to be edited, and I can't just throw everyone under the bus like that just because I’m feeling a little ill. Ray was relentless though, arguing with me until I finally agreed to let him at least drive me home. Before we left the office, Ray grabbed a brown, paper bag that someone had used for their lunch for me just in case I needed to throw up again. On the drive home I threw up two more times, groaning as Ray held my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. When we finally got home Ray tucked me into bed, made sure I was lying on my side and set a plastic bin down next to the bed. He asked me one more time, “are you sure you don’t want me to stay home?”, and I told him to get his ass back to the office. I told him I’d be fine. Only now do I realize that making him go back was a huge mistake on my part.

I knew he would probably have to stay late to get the video out on time, but I wasn’t thinking about the fact that I just can’t sleep without him here. I toss and turn in bed, fumbling with the blanket, tugging it over my head and then throwing the sheets off of my body in frustration. I grunt and everything feels too hot. I feel uncomfortable and sweaty and I should probably just get a glass of water already, but I don’t feel like moving from the soft, queen-size mattress. I keep messing with the sheets and groaning quietly in misery until I hear the apartment door open. I let out a small sigh of relief as I hear footsteps near the bedroom door. The door creaks open slowly and I hear Ray approaching the bed. All footsteps should sound the same, but no, I know when it’s Ray.

“Do you need anything?” He asks so quietly that I can barley hear him. I nod, “Water,” I murmur. And so he walks off to the kitchen.

When he walks back in I sit up and take the water, a hum of contentment escapes my lips as I sip the cool liquid. He walks over to the left side of the bed and gets under the covers with me. I finish the water with a final gulp and set the glass on the bedside table. I rest my head on his shoulder for a while before he says, “You should get some rest,” he whispers and I nod into his shoulder. I get back under the covers and I feel Ray snuggle up behind me, wrapping an arm around me. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it. Now I can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and sweet but I hope its enjoyable!! sorry for the lack of fic lately i've been kind of tired and worn out, but im trying!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
